my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Reimichi
Yuki Reimichi (雪 霊道 Reimichi Yuki) is a 1st year in U.A. High's Class 1-A. She was a determined hero going under the name The Target Hero: Tenor (ターゲットヒーローテナー). She later took up the alias Candor '''to avenge her deceased boyfriend Hotaru Akawa against the heroes that hesitated to save him. Appearance Yuki is below average height for her age but not that short. She has pale skin with bright blue eyes that stand out greatly against it. She also has nearly invisible freckles under her eyes and on her nose. She has long black hair that is usually tied into two braids on either side of her head or tied up into a half-bun on the back of her head. Her hair shines blue in the moonlight. With her pale skin and black hair along with her thin body and her light posture she almost looks like a ghost, her blue eyes the only bright part of her appearance. At U.A. she is mostly seen wearing her school uniform along with a silver sweater that goes with the U.A. outfit. She's usually seen wearing lavender or maroon-colored shoulder-free dresses that go half-way down to her knee. She also has black leggings and light shoes. Her hero costume consists of lavender goggles with a silver rim that compliments the rest of her outfit. This is mostly just for show, but it does protect her eyes from some of her super moves like '''Shrapnel Storm. The rest of her hero costume is a one-piece lavender suit that has silver pieces on her shoulders, thighs, and her wrists. She has a pair of black gloves that support her grip-strength and protect her hands from sharp objects so she can throw objects further or harder and touch sharp objects for her special Shrapnel Storm attack. She has thin silver boots that doesn't have any attributes to support her quirk. After Hotaru died she upgraded her costume to make her more powerful, not wanting to lose another fight when it was that important. She made the silver boots go up further, part of the costume, and she made the gloves thinner to make her quirk easier to activate through the thin material. She also added silver patterns down her sides which look similar to vines, along with golden firefly shapes likely to symbolize Hotaru. Personality Yuki is known to be kind and gentle, shown by her selfless attitude and her want to help people. However, she isn't very good at defending herself from the words said by others. She always tries to see the good in everyone, even if it isn't there. She is very hesitant and self-conscious, doubting herself and depending on others. Small things can worry her, showing her paranoia. Things that wouldn't seem to be very important would shake her to her roots. She sometimes stutters, mostly when she's particularly nervous, scared, unsure, or flattered. She depends greatly on her childhood friend and now boyfriend, Hotaru Akawa. At first she hadn't wanted to be a hero, but then she met him and realized what it was like to save people, deciding to become a hero. She joined UA 1 year after him, as he was a year older than her. However, her entire personality changed when Hotaru was killed by a villain because of the hesitance of Endeavor to save him. Her vision was clouded and her opinion of heroes flipped. She thought of them as no better than villains, only being heroes for the glory (Which she thought was especially true for Endeavor). She got spiteful, angry, and slightly insane, twitching at the slightest of things. She hid behind her old personality, though, so people wouldn't get suspicious, even though her despair was obvious. The others UA students tried to comfort her but she hated them as well, deciding to become a spy. Her personality and history is represented by the song "Dancing With Your Ghost" by Sasha Sloan. History As a child, she wasn't interested in heroes, but she appreciated them as much as most people. She was fascinated by her quirk when it manifested, but it didn't sway her into using it as her daily life to become a hero until she met Hotaru Akawa. They became great friends, and Hotaru wanted to be a great hero. She was inspired by him, and decided to be a hero as well by his side. He started UA a year before her, being a year older than her. They fell in love and became a couple, both determined to become heroes. However, his dreams were cut short when his death was caused by a villain and the hesitance of the hero Endeavor. Yuki immediately fell into grief, not sure what to do with the dreams that weren't hers.